Adieu mon amie
by Kaori Beryl
Summary: Une vieille amie du capitaine vient de mourir dans ses bras, tuée par les Illumidas. Les souvenirs du passé reviennent le hanter.


_Disclaimers_ _: la totalité des protagonistes et la Planète de Fer appartiennent à Leiji Matsumoto-sama._

 _Chronologie_ _: Albator 84, les heures suivant l'épisode 13 – La planète de Fer._

 _NB_ _: j'ai toujours été surprise de la façon dont Harlock saluait Alita. Il est clair qu'ils se connaissaient vraiment très bien. Assez pour qu'il se permette de lui parler de régime (sujet plutôt délicat à aborder avec une femme, habituellement) et elle de le tutoyer. Et il est très démonstratif aussi quand elle meurt dans ses bras. Autant que pour Maya. Fait suffisamment rare pour être souligné. D'où pouvait bien venir une telle amitié et une telle complicité entre eux ? Et la réponse m'a semblé brusquement évidente au vu de leur différence d'âge. Car ils ne pouvaient pas s'être côtoyés sur les bancs l'école. Cela m'a conduit à imaginer cette histoire. Ce qui est écrit en italique est une retranscription des dialogues de l'épisode cité ci-dessus, version française._

 _Merci, Nevermind555, ce sont nos papotages sur le caractère de notre pirate préféré qui ont donnés lieu à ces réflexions et m'ont permis de faire naître cette histoire. Et merci aussi pour m'avoir dit le nom d'Alita._

Harlock était debout devant la baie vitrée de ses quartiers privés, un verre de vin à la main. La planète de Fer était loin derrière eux à présent. Sa main se crispa sur son verre.

‒ _Harlock ! Enfin !_

‒ _Je vois que tu es toujours aussi jeune et belle. Tu fais toujours ton régime ? lui avait-il dit en riant et en la serrant dans ses bras._

‒ _Oh ! Comme je suis contente …, avait-elle répondu sur le même ton._

Son cœur se serra. Il ne pourrait plus jamais la taquiner sur ses régimes. Il ferma son œil et son esprit parti très loin en arrière. Jusqu'au jour de leur première rencontre. Il avait quatre ans. Et s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

Great Harlock entrebâilla la porte de la chambre.

‒ Je crains que cet emploi de nourrice ne soit qu'un cadeau empoisonné, Mademoiselle Alita, murmura-t-il à la femme qui l'accompagnait. Franklin était très proche de sa mère. Depuis sa mort et celle de sa sœur, il est devenu infernal. Je n'ai malheureusement jamais été très présent à cause de mon travail et je me rends compte que je ne connais pas mon propre fils. Je n'arrive pas à le cerner. Je pensais qu'il pleurerait mais il n'a pas versé une larme. Il ne parle même pas de sa mère ni de sa petite sœur qu'il avait pourtant l'air d'aimer beaucoup. Je ne le comprends pas.

‒ Peut-être que sa peine est trop forte, justement, laissez-lui du temps, Mr Von Harlock. Il n'a que quatre ans. A cet âge, il n'est pas facile de s'exprimer. On n'a pas encore les mots pour ça.

‒ C'est possible. Il vaut mieux que je vous laisse faire sa connaissance sans moi. Il se met en colère dès qu'il me voit. Je crois qu'il m'en veut de ne pas les avoir sauvées. Il ne veut pas comprendre que cela était impossible, dit-il, tristement.

Alita posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de Great Harlock.

‒ Laissez-lui du temps, répéta-t-elle. Il finira par le comprendre et l'accepter. Quel âge avait sa sœur ?

‒ Elle aurait eu un an ce mois-ci.

Elle entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Le petit garçon ne tourna même pas la tête. Assis à même le sol, il dessinait rageusement. Des feuilles couvertes de grands trait rouges, oranges et jaunes, semblables à des explosions l'entourait. Il était en colère. Que croyait donc papa ? se disait-il. Qu'il était sourd ? Il avait entendu chaque mot de leur conversation à mi-voix. La femme s'approcha et s'accroupit devant l'enfant.

‒ Bonjour, Franklin, dit-elle en souriant. Je m'appelle Alita. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Il cessa de massacrer sa feuille et leva sur elle un regard incendiaire.

‒ M'appelles pas Franklin, gronda-t-il. Y a que maman qui m'appelle comme ça, t'es pas ma maman.

‒ D'accord. Ton papa, il t'appelle comment ?

‒ Mon garçon, mais je veux pas que tu m'appelles comme ça, non plus. T'es pas mon papa. De toute façon, je veux plus le voir. C'est sa faute si…

Le petit se tut, serra son crayon à le casser, renifla et reprit ses grands traits rageurs. Alita fronça les sourcils. Great Harlock avait raison, son fils était en colère. Il souffrait et ne savait pas comment exprimer sa souffrance, donc il s'en prenait à la seule personne possible : son père. Avec toute l'injustice et la cruauté de ses quatre ans.

‒ Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle, alors ?

Il s'interrompit, réfléchit.

‒ T'as qu'à m'appeler Harlock, grogna-t-il.

‒ D'accord, Harlock. Puisque nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, ce serait bien de faire connaissance. Pose-moi toutes les questions que tu veux. Et je voudrais aussi que tu me parles de toi. Dis-moi ce que tu aimes, ce que tu n'aimes pas, comment s'organisait tes journées avec ta maman. Tu veux bien ?

Il avait arrêté de dessiner et fixait sur elle un regard noir.

‒ Non, lâchât-il.

‒ Non ? Mais…

‒ Tais-toi, cria-t-il en se levant. Je veux pas te connaitre, je veux pas te parler, je veux pas que tu t'occupes de moi. Y a que maman qui s'occupe de moi. Je veux pas de toi ! Va-t-en ! Va-t-en !

Tout en criant, il s'était mis à attraper et jeter tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Alita se prit sur elle un certain nombre de choses. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il se calme tout seul. Harlock finit par rester debout au milieu de sa chambre dévastée, haletant. Il posa un regard désespéré sur Alita.

‒ Je veux ma maman, dit-il, la voix tremblante. Je veux que ma maman revienne. Et je veux ma petite sœur. Pourquoi elles sont parties ? Pourquoi elles m'ont laissé tout seul ?

De grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage. Alita s'agenouilla devant lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il éclata en gros sanglots libérateurs. Il mit ses bras autour du cou d'Alita et la serra de toutes ses forces. Il pleura longtemps. Alita ne dit rien, le laissant évacuer le chagrin qui l'étouffait, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Il finit par se calmer mais ne la lâchât pas. Elle entendit sa respiration qui se ralentissait progressivement. Son étreinte se desserra. Le corps du petit garçon se détendit. Elle se leva et le porta sur son lit où elle le déposa avec tendresse. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda tristement.

‒ Tu veux bien rester ? murmura-t-il.

‒ Oui, je vais rester, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Il lui rendit son sourire. C'était un petit sourire, triste et timide, mais un sourire. Le premier depuis la mort de sa sœur et de sa mère. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit profondément.

Harlock rouvrit son œil sur la mer d'étoiles. Leur première rencontre avait été houleuse mais les trésors de gentillesse d'Alita l'avaient aidé à surmonter ce premier deuil et à reprendre goût à la vie. Un autre souvenir s'imposa.

C'était l'été, Alita était là depuis cinq mois déjà. Ils s'entendaient bien maintenant. Harlock avait retrouvé le sourire. La souffrance de l'absence était toujours là. Alita surprenait souvent un éclat de tristesse dans les prunelles marrons du garçon mais pour l'instant, il jouait tranquillement, heureux d'être dehors. Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait du mal à rester enfermé dans une pièce, il avait besoin d'espace et de liberté. Les jours de pluie étaient difficiles pour lui. Elle vit qu'il venait vers elle les deux mains en coupe, l'une sur l'autre.

‒ Alita, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il ouvrit doucement ses mains et quelque chose en jaillit pour sauter droit au visage d'Alita qui hurla. Harlock la regarda, stupéfait par son cri, puis éclata de rire.

‒ Mais n'ai pas peur, dit-il, c'était une grenouille !

‒ Une grenouille ! s'écria Alita. Mais elle m'a sauté dessus si vite que j'ai pas eu le temps voir ce que c'était ! J'ai eu une peur bleue !

Elle s'apprêtait à le gronder vertement mais il riait tellement qu'elle n'en eu pas le courage. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait pris d'un fou rire. Elle sourit tendrement puis se composa une mine sévère.

‒ Regarde-moi dans quel état tu es ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tes mains sont dégoutantes, tes manches et tes chaussures sont mouillées et tu as même de la boue sur le visage ! Allez hop, on rentre au château !

‒ Oh non, s'il te plaît, il fait beau, je veux rester dehors !

‒ Mais tu ne peux pas prendre ton goûter dans cet état !

Voyant la mine boudeuse du petit garçon, elle céda.

‒ On ressortira ensuite, d'accord ?

‒ Ouais !

Il lui fit un grand sourire et lui prit la main pour la suivre jusqu'au château familial.

Le capitaine sourit. Ce jour-là, il l'avait effrayée sans le vouloir mais il lui en avait fait des niches de ce genre, par la suite. Et exprès. Pas seulement avec des insectes ou des animaux d'ailleurs. Son père étant pratiquement tout le temps absent, le château tournait avec un personnel très réduit et la plupart de pièces n'étaient jamais utilisées. Cela faisait un immense terrain de jeu pour l'enfant qu'il était et un formidable lieu pour jouer à cache-cache avec Alita. Il adorait profiter de ses interminables parties pour surgir derrière elle et l'effrayer. Elle en avait poussé des cris de frayeur par sa faute. Il tenta de se rappeler si elle l'avait vraiment grondé ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Il n'y parvint pas. Elle était vraiment d'une patience d'ange avec lui. Il soupira et se resservit un verre de vin. Il admira la couleur du liquide, d'un rouge profond. Rouge comme les décorations de Noël. Comme le glaçage des biscuits que confectionnait le cuisinier pour le réveillon. Il arrivait toujours à en obtenir un ou deux avant l'heure. Il se glissait dans les cuisines, attendait le bon moment et en chipait avant de se sauver en courant. Le cuisinier faisait semblant de ne rien voir. Ce jour-là, après avoir réussi son larcin, il avait couru rejoindre Alita.

‒ Alita, l'appela-t-il en déboulant dans la chambre comme un boulet de canon.

‒ Ah ! Te voilà, petit garnement, je me demandais où tu étais passé !

‒ Regarde, j'ai pris des gâteaux, tu en veux un ? demanda-t-il en lui en tendant un.

‒ Ils ont l'air délicieux et c'est gentil de m'en offrir un, mais non, merci. Je fais régime et j'évite le grignotage.

‒ Régime ? C'est quoi ?

Alita rougit, embarrassée.

‒ Eh bien, tu vois, je…comment dire ? Je grossis facilement alors je fais attention. Je suis déjà un peu ronde et si je grossis plus, je risque d'avoir du mal à me marier plus tard.

Harlock détailla la silhouette de la jeune femme, perplexe.

‒ C'est vrai que t'es plus grosse que maman, mais moi, je te trouve jolie comme ça, fit-il. T'inquiètes pas, si tu trouves pas de mari, c'est pas grave, je me marierais avec toi.

Un instant interloquée, Alita éclata de rire.

‒ Tu es vraiment adorable, merci beaucoup, Harlock, mais tu vois, quand tu seras assez grand pour te marier, je crois que tu me trouveras trop vieille pour toi !

‒ Ah. Mais si tu te marie, tu resteras plus avec moi, tu partiras ? dit-il, tristement.

Alita regarda Harlock. Il avait la tête baissée et semblait ne plus avoir du tout envie de manger ses gâteaux. Elle lui releva la tête.

‒ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, mon chéri, dit-elle doucement. Je ne me marierais pas avant plusieurs années. D'ici là, tu en auras peut-être assez de me voir tout le temps avec toi.

‒ Non ! Tu seras toujours mon amie ! Toujours ! Toujours ! protesta Harlock.

‒ Moi aussi, je serais toujours ton amie, dit-elle.

Elle eut un sourire malicieux et lui tendit son petit doigt. Harlock sourit et attrapa le doigt d'Alita avec son petit doigt.

‒ Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer ! déclamèrent-ils en cœur avant de rire ensemble.

‒ T'es sûre que tu veux pas un gâteau ? Ils sont encore chauds. C'est comme ça que maman les préféraient. J'allais toujours lui en chercher.

Alita soupira.

‒ Pour une fois, je peux bien faire un écart, dit-elle en en prenant un. C'est Noël, après tout.

Elle croqua dedans.

‒ Mmmmh ! Déliceux ! Au fait, et ta lettre au Père Noël ? Tu ne l'as pas encore faite ?

‒ Ben, ce que je voudrais, il peut pas me le donner, alors ça sert à rien.

‒ Et que voudrais-tu ?

Harlock hésita.

‒ Je voudrais qu'on soit tous là pour Noël, avec toi, maman, p'tite sœur et... papa.

Alita regarda pensivement Harlock. Elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

‒ Tu sais, Harlock, d'une certaine façon, elles sont toujours là, toutes les deux.

Harlock la fixa avec des yeux ronds.

‒ Oui, insista-t-elle. Tant que tu penses à elles, elles seront toujours près de toi. Elles sont là, dit-elle en posant sa main sur le cœur d'Harlock, dans ton cœur. Elles y seront tant que tu ne les oublieras pas.

‒ C'est vrai ? Ça marche aussi quand les gens sont pas morts ?

Alita n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Great Harlock. Le père et le fils se regardèrent un long moment. Great Harlock rentrait tout juste de voyage. Il avait craint ne pas être là à temps pour le réveillon. Cela avait été juste mais il avait réussi et il se demandait maintenant si son fils allait encore le chasser. Finalement, Harlock s'approcha de son père.

‒ Tu veux un gâteau ? demanda-t-il en en tendant un à son père.

Ce dernier s'accroupit et le prit.

‒ Merci, dit-il simplement.

Et son fils se jeta dans ses bras. Alita sourit et les laissa seuls.

Harlock porta son verre à ses lèvres et fit rouler une gorgée dans sa bouche, savourant les arômes du vin. Alita s'était-elle rendue compte à quel point elle avait été importante dans sa vie ? Sûrement. Malgré les apparences, son amie était une femme intelligente et elle savait juger les gens. Elle avait eu raison. Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis ce premier Noël en sa compagnie avant qu'elle ne quitte le château d'Heiligenstadt. Il avait dix ans. Elle était venue le trouver, l'air grave.

‒ Harlock, mon chéri, nous devons parler, toi et moi.

Il la fixa, de l'inquiétude dans ses prunelles marrons.

‒ Tu es malade, Alita ?

‒ Malade ? répéta-t-elle, interloquée. Bien sur que non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

‒ Eh bien, j'ai remarqué que tu avais l'air préoccupée et que tu t'absentais plus que d'habitude, ces derniers mois.

‒ Pas grand chose ne t'échappe, décidément, dit Alita, un peu vexée. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, Harlock. C'est un homme très gentil et il m'a demandé de l'épouser. Tu es grand, maintenant, tu as dix ans et tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour veiller sur toi. Alors j'ai dit oui.

‒ Je savais que tu ne resterais pas toujours, dit-il, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Vous allez vivre au village ?

‒ Non, on a pour projet de quitter la Terre. On va aller s'installer sur la Planète de Fer. C'est une grande aventure et…

‒ Mais Alita, si tu pars si loin…on pourra plus se voir, alors ?

‒ C'est la seule chose que je regretterais. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé mais je n'ai plus aucune famille. Tu es devenu comme mon fils et tu me manqueras beaucoup, Harlock.

‒ A moi aussi, tu me manqueras, Alita, dit le garçon en la serrant dans ses bras. Tu pars quand ?

‒ A la fin de la semaine.

‒ Si vite !?

‒ Il n'y a pas beaucoup de départ de colons pour la Planète de Fer. Si on rate celui-là, il faudra attendre quatre ans au minimum. On a été avertis de la date du départ ce matin.

‒ Dans ce cas, tu ne seras pas là pour ton anniversaire ?

‒ Non.

‒ Alors, viens, je ne suis pas tout à fait prêt, mais tant pis. Je vais t'offrir ton cadeau maintenant.

Il l'entraîna dans la salle de musique et s'installa au piano.

‒ Je pensais avoir encore un peu de temps pour la travailler. Pardon si je fais quelques fausses notes.

Il posa les mains sur le clavier et commença à jouer. Alita reconnut tout de suite la mélodie mélancolique de sa chanson préférée. A sa grande surprise, il ne se contenta pas de la jouer, il la chanta. Pourtant, même s'il chantait bien et avait une jolie voix, il n'aimait pas chanter devant quelqu'un. Très émue de l'attention d'Harlock, elle l'écouta jusqu'au bout. La chanson finie, elle le serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

‒ Merci, mon chéri, murmura-t-elle. Tu ne pouvais pas mieux choisir.

Il lui rendit son étreinte et ils restèrent un long moment enlacés.

‒ Un jour, je partirais dans l'espace, moi aussi, murmura-t-il et je viendrais te rendre visite sur la Planète de Fer.

‒ Tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez moi, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

‒ Amis pour la vie ?

‒ Amis pour la vie.

Harlock soupira. Elle était partie à la fin de la semaine. A la suite du départ d'Alita, son père l'avait emmené avec lui dans l'espace. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'aller sur la Planète de Fer. Les années étaient passées. Son père avait disparu. Il était entré à l'Académie Militaire, avait pris son premier commandement puis la guerre avait éclatée et il était devenu un pirate. Comme son père et tant de ses ancêtres avant lui. Quand Toshiro et lui avaient décidés de mettre en place leur chaîne d'amitié pour combattre les Illumidas, il avait tout de suite pensé à Alita pour la Planète de Fer. Harlock ressemblait énormément à son père, la barbe en moins, un œil crevé en plus. Mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient vus, Alita et lui. Il avait eu un peu de mal pour trouver le saloon qu'elle tenait. Il s'y était rendu avec Toshiro juste avant la fermeture. Harlock se demandait comment se faire reconnaitre d'elle sans avoir à prononcer son nom quand il avait vu le piano dans un coin. Il avait laissé Toshiro aller au comptoir et, au lieu de le suivre, il s'était installé au piano et avait joué la mélodie qu'il avait appris pour l'anniversaire d'Alita. Toshiro en était resté bouche bée de surprise même si Harlock s'était abstenu de chanter, cette fois. Mais l'air surpris de son ami ne valait pas la stupéfaction d'Alita. Elle se reprit néanmoins très vite. Les derniers clients partis, elle avait verrouillé la porte et s'était tournée vers les deux amis.

‒ Harlock, c'est bien toi ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

‒ Bonsoir, Alita, répondit-il en ôtant sa capuche. Cela faisait longtemps.

‒ Harlock, quel bonheur de te revoir enfin ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Le capitaine la serra contre lui en riant.

‒ Tu es devenu un très bel homme. C'est incroyable ce que tu as grandi !

‒ La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, j'avais dix ans, ce n'est pas si étonnant.

‒ Vous vous connaissez depuis vraiment longtemps, intervint Toshiro, un peu interloqué de voir son ami si démonstratif.

‒ Très longtemps, dit Harlock, Alita est l'une de mes plus vieilles amies.

Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle dise qu'elle avait été sa nourrice, sinon, Toshiro n'allait pas arrêter de le taquiner sur le fait que le capitaine pirate le plus redouté de la galaxie allait demander de l'aide à sa vieille nounou.

‒ Seigneur, cela ne me rajeunie pas, tout ça !

‒ Mais non, voyons, protesta Harlock. Tu es toujours aussi jeune et jolie. Au fait, tu fais toujours ton régime ? ajouta-t-il, ne pouvant résister à l'envie de la taquiner comme autrefois.

‒ Harlock, serais-tu devenu un charmeur ?

Le capitaine ne répondit pas, se contentant de rire.

‒ Dis-moi, reprit-elle, l'air sérieux. Tu n'as quand même pas pris le risque de venir ici juste pour me voir ? J'ai entendu parler de tes exploits et je sais que tu es recherché. C'est très dangereux pour toi d'être venu ici.

‒ Eh bien, le fait est que je t'avais promis de venir te voir si je partais dans la mer d'étoiles. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Mais je ne viens pas que pour ça. J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, quelque chose de dangereux.

Il lui expliqua alors les principes de la chaîne de l'amitié que Toshiro et lui voulait mettre en place.

‒ Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est très dangereux. Si les Illumidas découvrent que tu nous aide, c'est la peine de mort pour toi.

Pour toute réponse, Alita lui tendit son petit doigt.

‒ Tu te rappelles ?demanda-t-elle.

Harlock sourit et attrapa son doigt avec le sien.

‒ Amis pour la vie, dit-elle. Tu peux compter sur moi. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, mon garçon.

Harlock regarda tristement son verre. Elle avait sorti sa meilleure bouteille pour trinquer avec les deux amis, ce soir-là. Son engagement lui avait coûté la vie, finalement. Il eut une pensée pour Zach. Il se demanda si le garçon savait qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte frères de lait. Sa mère lui avait-elle dit qu'elle avait élevé le capitaine de l'Arcadia ? Probablement pas. Cela aurait été dangereux pour Zach de savoir le lien qui les unissaient. Et Alita était prudente. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle avait pris des risques insensés pour le protéger. Et elle était morte dans ses bras. Une larme roula sur la joue d'Harlock. Il leva son verre.

‒ Adieu, mon amie, murmura-t-il. Tu auras été une deuxième mère pour moi. Salue les tous de ma part.

Il vida son verre.

 **FIN**


End file.
